


Will it make a change?

by 917brat



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, a different Daria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when a young Daria has had enough and decides that if her parents aren’t going to pay any attention to her then  she’s not going to give them a chance to ignore her any further? That she is going to do something that keeps her out of their way? What will this change in the story and how will this affect her stay in Lawndale? Will it affect her stay in Lawndale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will it make a change?

Summary-what happens when a young Daria has had enough and decides that if her parents aren’t going to pay any attention to her then  she’s not going to give them a chance to ignore her any further? That she is going to do something that keeps her out of their way? What will this change in the story and how will this affect her stay in Lawndale? Will it affect her stay in Lawndale?

 

** Chapter one **

 

Daria stared into the living room where her eleven year old sister was once again whine about something that had happened at school. She had once again taken the attention Daria just had of her parents off her; right when Daria was about to tell them something important too.

 

 But then again as she continued to watch both her parent pour all of their attention on to her younger sister, completely ignoring the fact she had left to room, Daria could honestly say she wasn’t surprised about that fact. That was how it had always been since the day her little sister, the pain in her neck called Quinn, had been brought home and Daria was sure if Quinn had her way then that was the way it was going to continue to be as well.

 

Though this time Daria had had enough this was the eighth time in this day alone , and it was only three in the evening and they had just gotten home from the hell hole they called a school, Quinn had interrupted her for the soul purpose of taking all the attention off of Daria and on to her. Just when she was trying to tell her parents something she felt was important as well.

 

 Anger still burning Daria glared heatedly at her family and crumbled up the tickets she had in her hands before storming up the stairs and into her room.  Where she slammed the door and threw herself on her bed; next to several different books and notebooks that she narrowly avoids as she does so.

 

 All she had wanted to do was invite her parents to the reading of her story; which had won first place in the local completion. Not much considering the town they were living in currently but all the same it was her first time winning anything about her writing and then before she could even do so her pain in the neck sister, seeing her parents where actually listening to what he brain of a sister was saying, started to complain about the heat and what it was doing to her hair.  Which caused her parents to lose all focus in what Daria was saying and turn to comfort Quinn and when Daria had tried to get their attention back on what she had been saying her mother had simply snapped at her that couldn’t see that they were busy help Quinn with her problem and to wait her turn.

 

Think on what had just happened  and how something similar had happened at least a million times over the years Daria could help but wonder why she keep trying and why she wanted her parents attention on her when they didn’t seem to care in the least but about her. Thinking hard on this and knowing that she wouldn’t be able to do much of anything about it yet Daria began to think aloud in her room trying to come up with something that would work.

 

“I can’t run away, mom would have me back faster than I could hop a bus…plus I have no money and nowhere to go so that’s out. There is no way I would start dressing and acting like Quinn just to get their attention...I don’t want to end up brain dead…plus it’s probably what Mom wants, so that’s out. Hmm I don’t want to change how I act because that’s who I am and I’m not changing that…So it’s going to have to be something I do.” Here Daria pausing in her monolog and bits her lips slightly as she thinks on what she can do but can only think of one thing that would get her out of the house away from her parents and have no reason for her parents to drag her back in kick in screaming.

 

“It’s going to have to be a class of some sort. Otherwise my mom will pitch a fit and I’ll find myself home and under constant supervision rather I like it or not; which I most definitely will not…But what type of class would it be. Defiantly not any type of music class I had enough of that when I was eight with the flute….hmm it would have to be something I could use later in life too cause then it’d be just plain stupid to take the class…so that would rule out singing cause there is no way I would ever want to sing in front of other.  Plus you got have a talent for that and I have heard dying cats that sound better than I do and I’m not ashamed to admit that.” Daria seeing that she wasn’t getting anywhere with what she was doing gabbed the notebook that was beside her head and opening it. Think that maybe after a bit of writing she could think of something that would work. After all no use puzzling over something she had no idea over because then she would on end up with a huge headache; not to mention extremely frustrated.

 

Nearly two hours later and just as she was writing a very interesting bit in her newer story idea of Melody Powers several different ideas as to what classes she could take and how they could help her popped into her head causing her to stop writing for a bit before flipping to a new, clean page in her notebook; where she could write these ideas down and think about them tomorrow. Seeing as it was getting late and she wouldn’t be able to put much thought in them that night.

 

“Okay let’s see classes that I could take and how they would help. There is cooking I would be able to make my own pizza and never have to eat my mom’s frozen lasagna ever again plus I could use said class to know when to slip some poison into someone food and never have them learn I did so; which would be really helpful to learn later on if I ever get really sick of someone. Then there is the track team, I mean yes it is running and it is something that would take a lot of effort but because of that darling little Quinn would never join it would mess up her hair or make her sweaty or something. Plus she would most likely stay away from me because of that as well and if I ever needed to run away from something, a huge likely in this town I would be able to…hmm and maybe in the future running would help me keep calm or something. Oh there that self-defense class as well if I put it a certain way mom would have no chose but to let me join  but then again it would be a lot of hard work and take away from my reading a writing time….and then again, again it would keep me out of the house and away from the family cause I see Quinn doing whatever she could to make sure she, and there for our parents, stayed away from where my classes are; unless there are some cute boys in that class cause then she would try to join as well….so that’s a maybe, maybe not. Hmm there’s that dance class but Quinn might want to join that, and it would drive me insane to be in same class as her….then again after she sees it’s not all cute and stuff she would quiet and if I stayed in it she would jealously keep the parents away...but at the same time how would I use it in the future no way do I want to actually be a dancer. So that’s a probably not. The only other class I can think of here is that Gymnastic class, mom would agree to that but not know what else to do with so would most likely stay away; dad would do what mom does. Quinn wouldn’t want much to do with it because it’s not really fashionable and it would be lots of hard work meaning lots of sweat and messed up hair. I could use what I learn in my stories and have more accurate details…plus it may help in other class if I take them…down side though mom would like it and relate it to cheerleading somehow and it’s be hard work…so again maybe, maybe not. Hmm but those are my chose, wonderful choses that they are.”

 

Daria after writing all what she had been saying down closed her notebook and took her glasses off. She already had a good idea as to what classes, or maybe classes she was going to take, she just needed to plan it out all tomorrow. Though one thing was for certain she wouldn’t be seeing her family as much as she was now once she put her plan into action. And as she thought this Daria went to sleep with a small Mona Lisa smile on her face as she did so.


End file.
